Talk:Scavenger's Focus
Completely useless for bow users. With Read the Wind you can inflict +10 damage on anything with speed-buffed arrows, non-Elite, same duration. HOWEVER...the wording makes it sound like this would work for melee attacks, which might make it somewhat more useful for melee R primaries and R secondaries, but still...Elite? :| Arshay Duskbrow 17:42, 23 September 2006 (CDT) Yea a nice skill for a bunny thumper with apply poison. But it dosn't seem to be worth eating up your elite for.NovaTalon 15:34, 25 September 2006 (CDT) It's a preparation, so you couldn't use it with Apply Poison anyway. Arshay Duskbrow 18:05, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Would have been nice if this was a stance instead of preparation. Then it might actually have some use. --GTPoompt 07:52, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :An Assassin with this and a condition-causing attack as a lead. A Spear Mastery Paragon with Barbed Spear and this. In fact anything that has conditions and not arrows. Even a Ranger with a Spear. I guess it's elite due to the potential for an Assassin build.193.61.111.50 07:56, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::It would have been nicer if the damage stacked with each condition. Assassinman 13:23, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::The damage is quite low for an elite however, you would need already spread conditions and multi-target attacks to ake it worthwile (death blossom? other multi-target attacks are elite) 83.159.9.78 14:55, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :::Death Blossom is not a multi-target attack, its AoE damage doesn't count as attacking the targets (try with Empathy). --Theeth (talk) 15:02, 1 October 2006 (CDT) ::::What about a Dervish... They hit multiple opponents without their normal attacks...81.204.150.238 03:34, 31 October 2006 (CST) :::::On that note, I guess skills like Cyclone Axe and the like should be a bit nicer with the add on to each hit. Maybe I overlooked the obvious on this one for other professions as I was certainly bitter that this wasn't created with a bow using ranger in mind.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 13:51, 31 October 2006 (CST) Now if it were for EACh condition they were suffering, then it would be cool.. anyone wanna test it? Anet makes some blunders but I doubt they would make something this crappy, they prolly misworded it. (Not a fifty five 23:07, 9 October 2006 (CDT)) :I'm sure it's not a type-o by Anet, though it is feasible they could change it before NF is released. Ever hear of Scavenger Strike? It's double the energy cost of Predator's Pounce for 2-5 more damage (if conditions are met or less damage if not) and no heal back every 5 seconds. Scavenger Strike sucks as much as Scavenger's Focus does. It's not meant for a bow user as is, that's for sure. ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 06:39, 10 October 2006 (CDT) ::They made an elite as weak as pre-buff Shatterstone (which originally did slightly more than half as much damage as it does now). -- Gordon Ecker 03:25, 8 November 2006 (CST) Removed '*I have yet to personally and know of no one who has created a good build using this skill." from the article, as it doesn't really contribute any information. --waywrong 07:01, 29 November 2006 (CST) Aha! I've found a not-that-great use for it. While Scavengers Focus is on you, Cripple + blackout someone. Then you can do extra damage while they are Crippled and not able to use skills. --Fobdo 18:47, 20 December 2006 (CST) Icon When you saw the image, did anyone else think "I pinch."? ;) Capcom 06:02, 11 December 2006 (CST) :No, but now you mention it, I laugh. :D -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 14:06, 11 December 2006 (CST) Birds are taking over the world!!!!! --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 10:15, 22 January 2007 (CST) BM This is possibly meant for use with Beast Mastery. Poisonous Bite is a good example. Or with Screaming Shot. Also, on the note of an A/R, with Jagged Strike, since they apply the condition before they actually deal the damage, it will deal +damage on the actual attack causing the condition, which makes me thik it might work well with Barbarous Slice. None of these uses appeal too much though. Ramble. Ramble. Ramble. --Spark 19:25, 1 January 2007 (CST) hidden build? i think there is a very good build with this skill that we havent found out yet, atleast i think it would be --InfestedHydralisk 20:38, 1 January 2007 (CST) A guild member of mine has thought of this for a solo fow forest run as a w/r... using sever artery to cause bleed then this to up damage. ::Soqed Hozi:: :Or he could just bring conjure flame — Skuld 07:12, 14 January 2007 (CST) he also uses on an assassin to give damage some "ommmth" ::Soqed Hozi:: also, you could combine this with Signet of Strength to buff your damage alot. Think a sword warrior, average dmg output 16. +5 from signet and +10 (lets assume) from this. so now a total average damage output of 31 dmg per hit as long as youhave causeds a condition, eg, sever gash to cover bleed.::Soqed Hozi:: :Ooor you could get judge's insight from an ally — Skuld 03:06, 17 January 2007 (CST) Bringing an ally defeats the purpose of a "solo". You should never have to rely on an ally unless you want less loot for yourself.--TheDrifter 17:23, 18 January 2007 (CST) I LOVE this skill i like winning HB with it :)--Blade (talk| ) 18:55, 24 January 2007 (CST) to sum up skulds previous statements...this skill sucks Echo ftw 21:10, 16 March 2007 (CDT) How about say, this + Harrier's Haste + Harrier's Grasp? Cripple and + damage vs moving enemies, improved damage afterwards due to cripple. Just bring some definite condition causing skill just in case they don't intend on moving --Gimmethegepgun 14:34, 17 March 2007 (CDT) why is this elite, use brutal weapon instead —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 80.133.110.156 (talk • ) 18:47, 18 March 2007 (CDT). :this is ranger primary, effects an unlimited number of attacks, and allows you to be enchanted --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 18:50, 18 March 2007 (CDT) What about a dancing daggers and other multi hit Assasin skills when using this? it would be for each attack right? might be a good preassure / spike set up? Ferdoc 14:13, 27 March 2007 (CDT) :Dancing Daggers is a spell, and this only affects attacks --Gimmethegepgun 15:32, 2 April 2007 (CDT) I would rather just use Kindle Arrows, this needs a serious buff Silver Sunlight 14:38, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :The main point of this skill is the fact that it works with all weapons and not just bows like Kindle does --Gimmethegepgun 15:32, 2 April 2007 (CDT)